


Those Lucky Stars Above, (Or "Things Said Behind Closed Doors"

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Magi- All Media Forms, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Sinbad No Boken
Genre: 30 day challenge, 30 day writing challenge, Angst, Day one of writing challenge, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Government, Home, I reference both mangas, It helps to read them, It is one AM and I think this is great., Ja'far - Freeform, Jafar - Freeform, Jafar doesn't ever place himself first, Long Kiss, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Repressed Emotions, RiGht after the first Balldad Arc, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Sindria, This ship needs more, You don't have to, adoration, bros to homos, friends - Freeform, i use the first spelling, kiss, not really - Freeform, otp, proposal, too cute, what is it with white haired anime boys and never finding happiness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far loves Sinbad.</p><p>Sinbad loves Ja'far.</p><p>Ja'far just wants to go back to bed, and let his inner turmoil keep him up all night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Lucky Stars Above, (Or "Things Said Behind Closed Doors"

Ja'far walked in purposeful strides towards Sinbad's office, at what was it, three in the morning? It was not that unusual for Sinbad to drink himself so far under the table as to require assistance to make it back to his chambers, but not before a meeting with foreign dignitaries on Sindria's trade routes. 

If he was drunk, Sinbad would pay for his negligence. 

Approaching the lavish door, Ja'far stopped outside, and knocked as politely as possible, in case someone was in there with Sinbad. Another of the many lesson Rurumu drummed into him while on the voyages to and from Imuchakk.

It hurt to think about it, it made him feel jealous, angry, betrayed, and spiteful when Sinbad brought those common courtesans to his chambers. "Sin is a king, he needs an heir. Sin is a man, he has needs. Sin is a man, and so are you; you can't give him what he needs." A mantra to be repeated, something for Ja'far to drill into his mind, they were not young teenagers traveling the world anymore, there was more than a company at stake now: wars to wage, there were papers to press, documents to write, and treaties to sign. It was not the time to be acting like a lovesick adolescent. Shortly enough, the rich oak door swung open, and a man dressed in an even more luxurious outfit pulled Ja'far inside with calloused, yet firm hands. 

"Ja'far, I am so sorry to have called you so late!" The smell of wine was wafting out of Sinbad's words, however none were slurred or indicated the drunkenness of the king.

"Liar, you know I come whenever you ask; I swear if you are drunk however I will give you something to be sorry about." Answered Ja'far cooly. Although Sinbad had always been taller, stronger, and higher in rank, Ja'far could still get away with most things that other lords would not allow.

He was lucky to have Sinbad. 

"Well, I have been thinking about the matter of me taking a queen." Sinbad looked out towards the open veranda, "Come, we must discuss this." 

It couldn't be true, could it? Sin was finally settling down? No one deserves it more, but who was worthy of Sin? 

"I am eager to here about your choice, tell me about her." 

"Well... She works here at the palace." 

"I thought so, one of the serving girls you met at the festival?" The common girls who flocked to Sinbad's side, their scantily clad forms jostling for position. How could one of them be suitable to become queen, even if they wanted to so badly.

"No, no, just here me out! Alright, where was I? She works here, so you probably know her, but couldn't recognize her with the way I drone on about her. She's very diligent, a fighter, and has the cutest pouting face of all." 

What was this feeling in his chest? He was trained as an assassin by one of the most nefarious organizations, forced to slaughter his parents at six, and hearing about a potential wife for his best friend drew this torrent of emotion from his once frozen heart. 

"She sounds lovely, I know you will be happy with her." Keeping his level header voice Ja'far kept his face towards Sinbad, He owed it to Sin to look towards his king's future. 

"Yeah, that reminds me, what type of girl do you like Ja'far." Sinbad's voice was playful, but nothing his king did was without reason.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, crap, fuck. Well, bending the truth never hurt. 

"I like a strong girl who is devoted to others. Someone who is willing to speak their mind and then do what needs to be done to make that dream a reality." 

Sinbad gave a perplexed look at Ja'far, then thought to himself for a couple of moments before leaning close. 

"Is that true, Ja'far?" Sinbad brought his right hand up to cup Ja'far's pale face. 

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" What was he doing? Why was his hand there? Why was Sin getting closer? Ja'far swore he would dispose of every bottle of wine within the royal cellar. 

"Not entirely, but I felt that I needed the excuse for what I'm about to do." Suddenly Sinbad's lips were upon his own, and Ja'far's mind was a muddled confused mess. On one side his mind was all "Oh hell yes, I have been waiting twenty years for this," on the other side were the numerous reasons why this was a bad idea; positions, history, standing, politics, gender, future heirs, ect. Not even to mention the fact that Sindria could be at stake if Sinbad manages to offend Princess Kougyoku. 

Pushing himself away as Sinbad came up for a breath, Both looked towards each other, equally bewildered and flustered. 

"A-ah, what?" 

"Ja'far, I was up late tonight thinking on something that has long troubled me. As you know, I like women, but I've never felt any desire to marry one. I have come to the conclusion that it is not because I am afraid of commitment, my mother and father were always supporting of each other, but that the person I am meant to be with has been beside me this whole time!" The smile upon the purple haired man's face shone brighter than the moon as he stated this, a long troubling question had been solved for him. 

"When we were trapped in Artemyra, I fell into a home life with you so easily, do not deny that we both did. I realize now that is because I really do want to have you in my life. We built a home there, and called it a day. We built a home here, and called it Sindria. We have secretly built a home in our hearts, let us call it love." He drew Ja'far in for a close embrace, strong arms holding the general lovingly.

'Oh why must I always be the reasonable one?' "But Sin, even if I did return your feelings-" Sinbad gave an all knowing smirk, clearly conveying 'you didn't move away from the kiss,' "- but what of the kingdom, an heir, or neighboring countries? Not to mention that I was an assassin of the lowest low. I tried to hurt you then- I still can't forgive myself for that!" 

Thinking on his words for a moment, Sinbad replied, "Here in Sindria, I have built a country where people are free, to speak, worship, and act as they wish; naturally they would have to be alright with our relationship. The Imuchakk are old fashioned, but reasonable. The Heliohapt are open about mostly everything. In Artemyra they were open same sex couples on the streets. Sassan likes to keep the outside world on a down low, so not much to worry about there, and Magnostadt does not care about anything but magicians, and so has little time for gossip. The Kou already do not like us, but we also have friends not only within their boarders, but within their palace grounds." Waging Ja'far's next reaction, Sinbad continued. "Plus, in case you have forgotten, I'm an expatriate, the lowest of the low. Proud to be one." 

What could Ja'far say? Nothing, once Sinbad has set his mind on something, there is little anyone can do to derail him. 

"But you deserve children." Ja'far is by no means feminine, all scar tissue, bottled anger, and sunburnt freckles. Not only a man, but the poisons his body had sustained throughout the years probably made it so that he couldn't even have children if he was. 

"I don't need a queen by my throne to provide me children; I need a most trusted adviser by my side, to guide, and listen to me. I need a friend who's as quick as a snake, and knows how to fry and cook them. I need you Ja'far. Only you." Sinbad walked forwards again this time, not met with words, glares, but with the loving eyes of someone who had promised to stand by his side forever, even if they both had been to young to comprehend the significance of such words. Leaning in for another kiss, Sinbad needed only to hear a few words more; "Will you stand by me?" 

"Till the end of time."

He was his reason to live after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I have anyone ask, I will make a small sequel. Ms. owl, how will they get an heir to Sindria? Well, the world may never know.


End file.
